You'll Never Know
by Caroline595
Summary: **Title after my favorite song by VersaEmerge** Yeah...dumb but a rewriting for eli/clare moments. go ahead and laugh and uh, while you're doing that, you can just be a nice person and review this for me seeing how it's my first fanfic.
1. Minding My Own Business

**So I woke up this morning feeling good and decided to write my first fanfic! Being the SUPER creative person I am, I'm just gonna start off rewriting the degrassi episodes with eli and clare. There are soooo many if those so I get it if you don't wanna review mine, but keep in mind, I'm new here and I will gladly read and review and favorite any of your stories if you do the same with mine. Kayzzz go ahead and read now!**

I was just minding my own business. I thought bad things weren't supposed to happen to people minding their own business. Or maybe that's what people _thought_ but in reality, these said people were just more likely to get pulled into something…not good. Like a magnet, I guess. Hm. A magnet for trouble. Yup. Sounds about right.

So I guess it's natural that for once, when I'm minding my own business, I pretty much screw any chance I have at making friends here in hell. They call it Degrassi. _Please_. I call it 'I'm Stuck Here For Four Years As Required By The Government'. But I guess I was screwed _before_ I ran over a girl's glasses by driving to school in a hearse…Yup. That did it. But I mean, even if the people here could over look my vehicle arraignments, breaking a girl's glasses was sort of a deal breaker. You don't do that. Unless you're 7, in third grade, and are in love with this glasses wearing girl.

So darn, another two years of lonely lunches. I'm _so_ disappointed. I'm guessing you can hear the sarcasm from here.

But hell, it's not my fault the girl's friend practically threw the glasses underneath my wheel. If anything, I did her a favor by speeding up the process of disposing of them. But still, she'd be pissed. _I'd_ be pissed.

I jumped out of the car and picked up the remains of the glasses. I looked up and trying to alleviate any hostility said "I think they're dead." Get it? Dead? I drive a hearse? I hope _she_ got it. But from the look on her face it didn't even register I had spoken. I thought girls in glasses were supposed to be _smart._

Her friend looked disgusted but she just let out a breath, looking amazed. _Cool_. She was cool. Any other girl would be trying to claw my eyes out with their _perfectly manicured nails._

"It's ok, I don't need them anymore," Ah! She speaks. "Got..laser surgery." She said it more to herself then me. I really looked at her now. She had brown hair cropped short and clear blue eyes. They stood out against her pale skin. I thought girls in glasses were supposed to be _ugly_. I nodded to myself. That's probably what she thought too. She just needs a little confidence booster._ What the hell, I'm feelin good right now. I'll humor her._

"You have pretty eyes," I admitted. I wasn't flattering her either, I really thought that. It worked too because she looked away and stuttered out her next words.

"I'll uh, see you around?" She looked up at me hopefully.

I might as well keep her wanting more. It's the way I roll. She should know that from the start. I play games.

"Guess you will," And with that I got into the hearse and drove away, leaving her in the dust. Honestly, I can't believe she didn't get her boyfriend or older brother to kick the crap outta me right then and there.

At least she wasn't pissed. And I wasn't screwed. A friendship? No way, but maybe something…

**ok not really what I wanted this to go as. I didn't put enough sarcasm in but oh well. Tell me what you think. NOT a oneshot btw :P oh also, i hope i didn't offend anyone with the whole "glasses wearing girls are ugly" comment. i just thought that's something eli would say and just for the record I wear glasses so...yeah. SORRY 3333**


	2. And The Fun Begins

**So…random though but has anyone noticed how much of a bitch alli is? I mean, she hangs out with clare and talks about how much she hates jenna. Then the next day, she's practically holding jenna's skirt while she pees. I mean, pick a side! I had a friend who did that once so maybe I just hate people like that but seriously?**

**Anyhoo…new chapter. I'm gonna work extra hard on this one so…here goes…**

This school was the definition of cliché. We're talking quarterback is dating a blonde cheerleader and makes a touchdown-with-three-seconds-left-in-the-game cliché. The only thing that's missing is the rain falling while the two lovebirds share a long awaited kiss while sappy music plays in the background. _Barf_.

Seriously? Maybe I could be the kid that dies of cancer or something because I honestly don't know if I can handle this much cheese.

I sat in English class fixing my nails with a sharpie. Is sharpie poisonous? Maybe if I eat a sharpie I'll die. It's better than sitting here talking about_ letters_. _Please._ The least Ms. Dawes could do is challenge me a little. It's too damn early to have to pay attention to this crap.

"Ms. Dawes, there must be some sort of mistake. I've never gotten a C. How did this happen?"

Little Clare sat behind me in this class. I ran over her glasses. I'm still expecting my 'thank you' note.

She was a sophomore taking grade 11 advanced English. Who does that? And she's upset over a C? Just get over it, honey.

Ms. Dawes justified the low mark, "Well, your earlier assignments had been divine, but lately you're writing has become distant, impersonal."

Wonder what's got her so distracted? My running over her glasses and charming the socks of her probably got her all in a tizzy.

The class all made hushed comments about the grade grubbing and laughed a little. Truthfully, I could care less. I thought it would end there, but oh no, she opened her mouth again and tried to earn some points back.

"I used complex sentence structure a_nd_ advance vocabulary."

I rolled my eyes. Wow. Just give it up. I was impressed though. Anyone else would have never even spoken up let alone argued this far with a teacher.

"Yes, but your assignment didn't tell me anything about who you are. What you want. You can't hide behind vampire fiction forever." Ms. Dawes explained, _again_.

Back up, vampire fiction?

"I'm not hiding," she mumbled, but the way she said it made it so obvious she _was_ hiding.

"Then prove it, to your writing partner," Ms. Dawes said, ending the discussion.

I felt stares burning holes in my head. I looked up to see Ms. Dawes looking expectantly at me. Oh god...

"Me?" I asked, unbelievingly. What a pair: the goth and the christain. It sounds like one of those 'a priest, a rabi, and a duck walk into a bar' jokes. I heard Clare shift around in her seat. This is what I was talking about before about minding my own business. Did I ask to be Clare's partner? _No!_ I wasn't even looking at either Ms. Dawes or Clare. It's probably because I wear so much damn black. I stood out and Teach used me to get out of her argument. Great.

"Yeah, you," She sounded so fucking happy about the pairing, "You write well but you're a little wordy." Excuse me? "You and Clare will be editing each other's work this semester."

"Great," said the sad little voice behind me. Yup. She was stoked. "That'll be fun" _Don't act as if you don't love it, Clarey._ I guess it wouldn't be so bad. If she doesn't already think I'm a freak for running over her glasses. After I left she probably realized how pissed she was. But no death threats in my locker yet so maybe I'm in the clear.

"We may have a very special partnership on our hands people," Ms. Dawes gasped like she had witnessed the apocalypse, "like Sylvia Plath and Ted Hughes"

Those two were married. So I guess I just married Clare. Hmm this might actually be fun.

"Sylvia Plath killed herself," Well, shit I guess I was the only one who thought way. And people say _I_ obsessed over death. Don't worry Clarey, you'll grow to love me.

We walked to the door almost next to each other, but at the last minute I pushed ahead and brushed passed her, just to mess with her a bit. I looked back and saw her mouth gape open and give a little scoff of shock. I smirked in her direction, shook my head and walked passed her.

Oh yeah, this was going to be fun.

**I think the reason I'm so disappointed after every chapter is because I can't stand the dialoged. It doesn't leave much room for my imagination to grow. So I think after this I'll write my own little eclare thingy.**

**Also the "clarey" thing wasn't a typo. The whole "blue eyes" and "clare bear" nicknames make me vomit. So I invented my own. And really, we've all seen the show. There is no way in hell Eli would call clare either of those nicknames. **


	3. Smashed

**HULLO. So I've been reading fanfic for a while now and I never really read the authors crap (shhhh). But I just wanted to say that since I'm new here I don't expect to get many reviews but if you happen to stop by and read this, I'd love you forever if you told me what you thought. Ok I'm shuttin' up now.**

_Thwak_.

And_ that_, ladies and gents, is the sound you get when a fist impacts with your face. Hard.

_Thwak. Thwak. Thwak._

Ugh, and I skipped school for _this_? Somehow, I think last time I skipped school, it wasn't quite so…what's the word I'm looking for…? Oh yeah: _painful_.

_Thwak. Thwak._

Alright, enough was enough. I tried to turn on him, my attacker, Fitz, aka school bully, aka meat head, but no such luck; he had me pinned to the ground and was positioned in such a way that he had he could happily punch my face in without having to worry about me turning on him. Coward. It's because he knows that if_ I_ had the advantage I would whoop his ass.

After another failed attempt at fighting back I turned desperate; I tried to run. Fitz, having that whole "go getter" attitude he has, followed after me and threw me on the ground. He started to use me as a human punching bag again and I almost gave in.

_What the fuck?_ Man up, Eli. No point in quitting on the plan now that it was in motion. In a few minutes, we'd see whose laughing_. If the effing cops would ever get here. _

I (finally) heard sirens in the distance and inwardly smiled. We'll see how happy ole' Fitzy boy is from the inside of the cop house. _But the asshole was trying to make a break for it._

Oh _hell_ no, meat head. I grabbed him around the ankles and held on for dear life until the cops pulled us apart. Was it my imagination or did the cops sound amused? I know I did. Maybe I was hoping others would share in my happiness. See? Clare was wrong, I'm a regular Barney; too happy for my own good.

They shoved us against a wall. _Ouch_. _Jeez! _We're not convicted criminals, guys; there's no need for hostility. Oh, I stand corrected. _I_ am not a convicted criminal. Would it be entirely corny if I said 'muahaha' right now? Yeah, it would. But just know I'm thinking it.

Asshole actually had the nerve to talk to me while we were eating brick against this wall, "Sucks to be you." You've gotta be kidding me. Sucks to be _me?_ Oh, I've gotta hear his logic behind _this_ one.

"And why's that?" I questioned, barely interested in _anything_ he had to say.

"My fake ID. They won't even know who I am," he countered.

Wow. He was just putting the icing on the cake now, wasn't he? I hope, reader, that you are laughing your ass off right now, 'cause I know I am. He said it so serenely, as if my picking a fight with him was just because I was in the mood for a nice battle wound to flaunt around a certain sophomore. And as if my fighting him wasn't any indication at all that the ID might _just_ not be as good as it seemed. Oh well, I'll let him entertain those thoughts for now. It'll be all the more sweeter when the realizations hits.

"Guess it's your lucky day," my voice dripping sarcasm, a result from the personal victory I had raging inside me. He got what he deserved. You _don't_ pick a fight with me.

The cop returned then, having run our ID's. 'This one's ok,' I heard her mutter to her partner. I really should thank them both. They made my day. Hell, made my week. This'll be fun.

The second cop tapped me on the shoulder and handed me back my wallet while the other slapped cuffs on Fitzy. "What'd I do?" he asked, confused. Don't worry, buddy, you'll get it all soon.

"What about me, officer," I asked, innocently. I was practically flaunting this in his face.

"You can go," Duh, "We've got bigger fish to fry," she said, giving ole' Fitz a pat on the shoulder. I'll let her think that reeling Fitz in was all her. Never mind I handed Fitz to her on a silver platter.

With that, the cop led Fitz to the car. He stupidly tried to question his way out of it, even blaming me before the cop basically told him to shut the fuck up.

I watched him. If my face held half the emotion I held inside me right now, he'd know with one glance that it was me. Truce? Please. I drive a fucking hearse to school. I don't _do_ truces. You want to mess with me? Fine. Then I'd mess with you more than a little face rearranging could ever do. I'd plan it out, track you down, and personally ensure that you _never_ even _think_ about messing with me again.

This was over.

**So? Huh? huh? What'dja think? **

**I know it started off a little sarcastic and funny and got kind of deadly serious toward the end but I think that's how the episode was intended to be . I hope you liked it coz I sure did. Personally this is my favorite one I've done so far **


End file.
